


God of Light

by mattiebraps



Series: Midnight Carlights [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, but its fine, sam brings a cat home, steve harrington owns a cat, steve is baby, steve isnt happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattiebraps/pseuds/mattiebraps
Summary: Samantha and Steve add a new member to their family. Well, technically Sam adds it but yaknow.





	God of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi!!! This is part three of my Midnight Carlights series!! This is set around 5-6 years after the first two chapters, when Steve and Samantha are engaged and living together. Hope you guys enjoy!! <3

He hears the sound of feet thumping against the door, a telling sign that his fiancee is home. Sam normally comes home from her job as an elementary teacher later at night, arms piled high with children’s work to be graded. Tonight, however, she comes home much later, to her future husband’s surprise. 

Steve fixes his hair as he makes his way to their door, still wanting to look his best for her, even if they’ve been together for over five years. She still makes him feel as if he’s the luckiest guy in the world, and he’s eternally grateful she agreed to become his wife. He grabs the handle, only to stop once he hears a gentle _ meow _ enter his ears. _ Oh no. No no no no no. We agreed on no pets until we were in the new house. _

Slowly, he continues to open the door, meeting eyes with the short girl who has a small smile on her face, body in a shrunken position. “Okay Bub, I know what we said, but _ c’mon _! Look at him, I couldn’t leave him there! He looked so lonely and sad…” his love exclaims, eyes gleaming up at him. Hearing this makes him realize the predicament at hand. Steve glances down further and finally notices the small, orange kitten sitting atop the folders in Lou’s arms. 

Life as a special education teacher was hard on his fiancee, he knew that, but wasn’t this something she could have talked to him about first? More than just the occasional talks they have, about whether or not they actually _want _ to get an animal together? Steve lightly walks towards her, gently grasping towards the small creature resting quietly. Looking up at him with warm, soft eyes, the tiny animal jumps into his awaiting hands. 

Sam smiles widely at the interaction, knowing in her heart that Steve was nowhere near as excited about the new addition as she is. Her mind races as she leans towards her lover, gently kissing him on the cheek. “I love you,” she soothed, walking into the apartment, Steve and the unnamed kitten hot on her heels. “Lou,” Steve grunts, following her into the living room, allowing the small animal to jump down to the couch, “I thought we said we were going to wait on animals? Until after we were in the new house after we got married when we would _ all _ be Harrington’s?” She wraps her arms around his shoulders, enveloping him in a loving embrace. 

“I know, but… I saw him at the shelter and I just had to! I dropped by because I was going to drop off some of the items from the fundraiser at the school, ya know for the animals who needed homes, and I just… I’m sorry Bub.” Sam trails off, her head lowering as she begins to realize the consequences of her actions. She never wants him to be angry with her, and she's alarmed at his reaction to the situation, even if it was a bad move on her part. As she begins to lift her head, searching for the kitten she’s afraid she’ll be taking back before work tomorrow, Steve’s demeanor changes. He reaches for her hands, gripping them with a look of desperation in his eyes. 

“Lou, I know why you did it. Your heart is too good to see anything or anyone hurting, and I know you felt as if this was the right thing to do.” Hearing this, she feels tears threaten to escape her eyes. _ He’s mad at me, _ she muses, _ he’s going to say we have to take him back…. _She tries her hardest not to look up, knowing the tears will fall if she sees his hazel eyes glaring back at her. “Of course I wasn’t expecting you to come home late from work on a Tuesday night with a new kitten in your arms, but maybe it really isn’t such a bad thing? I mean look at him, he fits right in with the decor!” Steve jokingly says, hoping to show his love that he’s okay with the new addition.

Sam’s head snaps up at him, a giant smile on her teary-eyed face. “What? We can keep him? Really?” she blurts out, not truly understanding where the change of heart came from. _ Anything for you Sammy Lou, _ Steve thinks, _ absolutely anything. _ He catches her eyes, a matching grin forming on both of their faces. “Of course Angel. He’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, besides you of course,” he teases, eyes crinkled as he beams down at his fiancee. “We do need a name though, don’t we little guy?” his question is directed toward the kitten, currently rubbing against his arm on the couch.

“What about Archie? I think that’s a good name for a cat…” Sam trails off, her brain spinning with the varying choices for their new fur baby. Steve hastily shakes his head, “Nah, that’s too human for a cat. What about something like Max or Milo?” he offers, wondering if she’ll like any of his ideas.

“No, too common. Maybe Boots?” “What about Hercules?” Steve says, hoping to get somewhere with the conversation so they could spend time with the tiny furball batting at their intertwined hands. “Oh! A Greek name would be good Stevie! We’re doing a simplified unit on the Gods for the kids in our inclusion classroom and they love it!” He sees her eyes light up, as they always do whenever she mentions the children she spends her time with. 

“What about Apollo honey? He’s the God of the sun, light, knowledge, music, and more! I think it would be great for our little orange guy!” she happily preaches, sounding the way she does in the classroom as if she’s teaching her students about the amazing things in the world. Steve smiles at the sound of her happy ranting, knowing nothing could top this feeling he felt with her and their new little boy. 

“Apollo is perfect, Lou. Just perfect. Isn’t it little guy?” He addresses this towards Apollo, who shoots his head up to the warmth of his owner’s fingers scratching at his ears. The orange kitten begins to purr, while the two lovers smile down at the new addition to the household. 

“Thank you, Bub. I love you so much.” Samantha glances lovingly at Steve, dragging him down to lay on the couch with her and Apollo. _ What a good way to end the day, _ she reflects, _ me, my love, and our new fur baby. _She smiles to herself as she feels Steve’s breath even out against her chest, as she falls asleep with her two favorite boys. 


End file.
